


give me more your love (just for me)

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Sho mistakenly assumes Nino is his licensed sex companion for the night and Nino doesn’t correct him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2016 je-united. 
> 
> Many thanks to M for the read over and K for the awesome notes <3! This is basically a Sakumiya fic set in _Pretty Woman_ AU with some twists and sex scenes. ~~I haven't written Sakumiya for ages~~ , what, this is actually my first fullblown Sakumiya fic, ohh. It took me six different drafts and eye-rolling exploration to get to this point; hahaha, no regrets whatsoever. Title and the quotes are from Arashi’s _more and more_.

Faint classical music flows around the warm air of the hotel lobby restaurant. At this time of day, only few couples are sitting on the far secluded tables. Nino turns his attention to Ohno who’s currently staring at the spread document on the table.

“Come on, Oh-chan. I don’t have all night here.”

The thought of going back home and getting out of this company suit, as much as Matsujun praised him for looking swell and good in it, is insistent in the back of his mind. Nino sighs again and Ohno finally notices his impatience.

“I thought I’m supposed to read this first,” he says, looking up to meet Nino’s reproachful gaze. 

“You’ve had three weeks already,” Nino reminds him. “I need to file this by Monday and get done with the company tax report. So, if you please.”

Ohno looks down to give the document a last long, hard look before raising his head to meet Nino’s eyes with a searching look. “I can trust you on this, right?”

Nino can’t help but smile a bit. Ohno doesn’t have anything to worry about, since Nino himself drafted and reviewed the documents a few times before Matsujun approved the final version and Nino gave it another read. “Right.”

Ohno doesn’t say anything else, reaching for the pen Nino has readied in front of him.

“I made marks where you need to sign your initials,“ Nino reminds him as Ohno begins to flip the pages. “And don’t miss the second one before the last page, will you.”

Afterward, Nino has only to check the pages thoroughly to make sure that Ohno finished signing the document. “Everything is in order. Nice,” he says, setting the document in his briefcase and leaning against his seat. “I’m so hungry, by the way.”

Ohno smiles. “You came here all the way straight from the office?”

“Yeah. Thanks to you, I missed Aiba-chan’s invitation for dinner,” Nino says, adjusting his glasses and glancing to the clock on the far side. “Or maybe I can still make it if I get going now.”

“Why don’t you stay a while,” Ohno says, his fingers twiddling with his vest buttons. “My appointment won’t be here for another fifteen minutes.”

“Are you going to buy me dinner?”

“You know I can’t do that. I have an appointment coming.” Ohno stares at him with a pout. “But maybe another cup of coffee?”

“No thanks. I’ve had enough coffee for today,” Nino says. “And why are you early anyway? You guys usually keep a strict timetable.”

“He requested the hour and also told me to be here early,” Ohno says with a shrug. “He wanted us to have dinner first before going up to the room. Well, he pretty much is arranging everything and all I have to do is look pretty and take it up the ass all night.”

Nino laughs. “You are so crude sometimes.”

Ohno’s face blooms into a professional smile, the same smile that secured his top position in the company as a high class licensed sex companion, all lazy, alluring, and blatantly oozing sensuality.

Nino rolls his eyes; he accepted long ago that the smile is a killer indeed, “Oh, please. Save it for your appointment, Oh-chan.”

When he chuckles, Ohno’s smile turns into a boyish grin. “I suppose I will. It’s going to be a long night.”

“I should be on my way soon.” Nino reaches for his briefcase. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“Ah,” Ohno says. “Would you mind staying for a little while? I need to go to the bathroom. Just so I don’t loose the table.”

“Who do you think I am? Your fricking secretary?”

“Just a few minutes. I’ll be right back.” Ohno already rises from his seat. “And could ask the waiter to clear our cups, and order me a fresh cup? It’s part of the appointment after all.” Then he walks away from the table, leaving Nino blinking his annoyance and cursing lightly.

Yet, Nino makes a gesture, calling a waiter nearby, asking him to clear the used cups, and ordering a fresh pot of coffee. When the order arrives, Ohno is still not back from the toilet. Nino pours himself half a cup, adds three cubes of sugar, and pours cream into the cup until it is full. 

He glances at the entrance to and sees a man in his nice suit—confident in a pair of such tight pants. He pays no further attention and continues to slowly stir the coffee with a wicked smile. He knows that Ohno takes his black and this is literally sweet revenge.

From his left, a shadow suddenly falls upon him, blocking the dim light of the room. Nino looks up to find a man, namely the man in the nice suit and tight pants standing just by his table. “Mind if I join you?” he asks with his deep voice—Nino has to say—his deep sexy voice. 

Nino frowns as he stares at the man’s face. Having known the company guidelines from cover to cover for years, Nino has never thought about the opening greeting until now. It is such a normal phrase to be a password but it’s normalcy that is critical during the introduction, especially in this business. He is also aware of—now all the guideline details come rushing into his mind—the answer a companion should have given. He knows how to handle this first meeting, and he really should decide. Fast. What should he do now? Should he swiftly reject the man by not paying attention to the greeting password and let the man wait for Ohno? Or could he get—Ohno did say that the man has arranged it—dinner, a free dinner?

Another thought he has is that Matsujun will be furious with this stunt— _if_ Nino does it, which he isn’t entirely sure of yet—but he can also blame Ohno for being reckless, leaving his post while he should have been waiting for his appointment. This would make his revenge even sweeter. The man smells expensive and there’s something in his eyes that allures Nino to answer with the company line. He finds himself taking the leap and says, “Sure, if you’re feeling like it.”

It is as true to the instructional notes as possible, even with an additional point for casual shrug. By then Nino has just realized that he’s been holding his breath, excitement running through his body. He tries to add, sweetly, pointing at the empty chair in front of him: “Why don’t you have a seat?”

*

So, tonight he will get a free dinner, with gorgeous company. Tonight will be one night of casual sex, with gorgeous company, Nino reminds himself as he tries to control his breathing.

The man has gracefully taken a seat in front of him, smiling politely at him and taking out his phone. 

Nino returns to his thoughts while at the same time anticipating what the man in front of him will be doing next. When the man seems occupied with his phone for a while, he adds more consideration to his choice. 

It will be a hell lot of trouble to wave Ohno off and convince him to let this one slide. It will be an ultimate hell to explain this to Matsujun. This will be the end of him in Matsujun’s fancy office. Yet, this will be worth it, worth every single penalty—Nino finishes his first phase of justification—this man is gorgeous and one night is all that he wants. 

Nino’s mind spins again—for once he’s extremely grateful for his excellent memory—trying to recall the information from the multiple forms the man had filled in for his sex companion request. This is definitely the last phase of justification, but it doesn’t mean that it’s the least important. Nino doesn’t remember the man’s name—sometimes clients are reluctant to put their real names anyway. It always focuses on the kinks and requests anyway. Ohno’s appointment asked for almost nothing except a small man who can take it up the ass all night —Ohno is perfect for the request; nothing is better than the best after all—and enjoys several kinks. Imagining being told to just take it up the ass all night sends a warm buzzy tingling up his veins. And, oh yes, the requested kinks, if his memory serves him right, are just perfect.

Ohno appears in his field of vision and stops in his tracks back to their table with his gaping mouth hanging open and and his eyes big and full of shock makes Nino grinning. Here’s another thing to do before anything else: dealing with Ohno.

 _Nino! What the hell do you think you’re doing?_ Ohno’s eyes bulge, cutely, as he mouths the words helplessly. _Is that— Is that my appointment sitting in front of you?_

Nino shuts his eyes and nods, trying to contain his laughter. What’s the plan now? He at first thought that he could play around with Ohno by having a free dinner here with the man, and Ohno could deal with the sex service later. But now that he has seen the gorgeous man in front of him, his hair falling slightly over his forehead, staring at his phone and tapping something with an air of seriousness, something sparks in him. Everything else, the complicated nature of the situation or whatever he needs to do later to pay for his action, seems far and insignificant. 

He wants the man in front of him, client or not, and somehow it is a good enough reason for now. 

First, he needs to deal with Ohno who has taken a seat at the table just in his field of vision, waving his phone at Nino with squinted eyes. But the man in front of him is finally done with his phone and looks up to meet Nino’s eyes with a small smile.

“I’m very sorry for the distraction,” the man says, putting his phone down on the table. “I just need to deal with few things before the evening.”

Nino nods shyly before lowering his gaze to his lap. The man’s voice is really doing it for him and that right there seals the plan for the night. Even if he’s going to face Matsujun’s wrath on Monday, even if he needs to deal with Ohno who’s still watching intently, Nino makes his decision.

He shakes his head quietly and says, “It’s completely okay.”

“Aren’t you going to finish that coffee?”

“I actually had enough coffee today,” Nino says, looking up and finding the man staring at him. “I was just fiddling with it.”

“So, I had dinner already but I want to watch you have yours. If that’s okay with you.”

It is starting and Nino cannot think of any other response other than, “I— Okay.”

“What should I order for you then? What do you like?”

The question is asked softly, with bright, sparkling eyes, his body leaning forward just a little bit to close the distance between them, and Nino’s body shivers pleasantly. Already? They haven’t even introduced themselves to each other and Nino’s already excited.

“Anything is fine. I don’t eat much usually though. Perhaps hamburg steak,” Nino says. “Oh, by the way, what should I call you?”

“Hamburg steak it is then,” the man says with a chuckle. “And my name is Sho. You can call me just that.”

“Oh.” Nino blushes. He thought that they were going to do something that involves ‘Sir’ or ‘Master’ in one way or the other. “Okay. Thank you, Sho-san.”

Sho is grinning now as if he knew what Nino is thinking. “And you?”

“I’m—“ He quickly brings a smile to his face—for he already decided in the beginning how he would answer this very question. “Kazu.”

“Kazu,” Sho says, voicing the name and feeling it roll off his tongue. “Here’s to a good night then, Kazu.”

Nino nods again with a pleasant flush warming his cheeks. This is heading into something good but—he takes a slight glance to the far table—he needs to deal with Ohno first and send him away. “Ah. It’s just— I need to go to the bathroom if that’s fine with you?”

Sho tilts his head a little, giving Nino a mild questioning look, before smiling. “Sure. I’ll order your steak.”

“Thank you,” Nino says. There’s something in Sho’s eyes that tells him to say it out loud and he goes with his instinct. When Sho’s smile widens, Nino smiles back before rising from his seat. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

*

Ohno closes and locks the bathroom door behind them before leaning against the door and sighing heavily. “Just what have you done now, Nino?”

“Look, I’m sorry that it got like this. I was just planning for a small revenge because you had me guarding your post when I shouldn’t have to. But, have you seen the man?”

“Of course, I have. I studied his file and request. Just because you were there with a cup of coffee, and he assumed that you are his companion, doesn’t mean that you can do this. Nino, this is—“

“You can go home, Oh-chan. I’ll take this one.”

“What do you mean, you’ll take this one?” Ohno lets out a painful choke in surprise. “Nino, have you realized what you’ve done? What you’re about to do?”

“I think I have. I am.” Nino sighs, knowing that if he doesn’t play this right, Ohno will never give up. Sure there’s office rules to follow. Sure there’s Matsujun’s wrath. But there’s also the promise of a night with no strings attached. There’s something he wants and for once Nino just wants to take it.

“I can go to your table and explain that there was a misunderstanding,” Ohno tries again, with a more serious tone. “The man will be confused or maybe furious, but it can’t be helped. We need to settle this.”

“Oh-chan.” 

“Nino.”

Putting his hands together in front of him, Nino bows slightly forward. “Oh-chan. Please.”

This time Ohno rolls his eyes to the ceiling, already regretting his decision yet yielding all the same. “Fine. But I’m still calling Matsujun. He needs to know, and I can’t guarantee that he will, unlike me, let this go easily.”

“Fair enough.”

“And if we both are fired, you have the obligation to find me new clients,” Ohno adds.

Nino somehow feels that this promise is going to trouble him later, but he finds himself not caring much at this point. “Fine.”

“He likes it loud. That means you.” Ohno holds Nino’s gaze one last time for the night and turns to get to the door. “I hope he’s worth all the trouble.”

Alone in the bathroom, Nino lets out a heavy sigh of relief. Things are going to get real tonight, and now that he has Ohno out of his way, it is time to get into some last minute planning for his service. He takes another minute to access his work folder and skims Sho’s request file quickly. Satisfied with the info, and his accurate memory, Nino leaves the bathroom to get back to the restaurant.

Back at the table, a waiter has just finished arranging a plate with a steak hotplate and two tall glasses of cold beer on their table. Sho looks up and brightens considerably, the frown slowly disappearing from his face. “Just in time. Your food is here.”

The waiter leaves them and when Nino sits down, he realizes that everything is on his side of the table. “Thank you. But, don’t you order anything for yourself?”

Sho raises his beer glass to a salute. “I have this. Go on, don’t mind me.”

It does feel strange at first, having Sho in front of him, who sips his beer and waits. But Nino is hungry and the meat looks fantastic. So what if the client wants to watch him eat his dinner, wouldn’t it be part of his service to do so? 

The first bite of meat is heavenly, tender and juicy. Nino has forgotten how hungry he was until he tries the meat and lets out an appreciative moan in reflex. “This is extremely delicious.”

Sho’s mouth quirks into a pleasant smile. “Good.”

Taking one small bite after another only makes Nino more and more aware that Sho is intently watching him. After every bite he makes sure he licks his chopsticks clean and glances up to find Sho’s pleased expression and a small nod of approval. 

Nino’s pace slows down as he’s finished half of the dish. When Nino sets his chopsticks aside, Sho asks, “Do you want seconds?” His finger points to the corner of his mouth, while his eyes are fixed on Nino. “And you have— Just there.”

“Oh.” Nino’s tongue is out, slowly licking the corner of his mouth, turning Sho’s eyes dark with delight. “Thank you. But I’m good,” Nino says, reaching for his beer to wash down the meal.

“Dessert?”

Sho’s intense stare is really doing it for him, searching and making sure that Nino has everything that he possibly needs. What a nice thought, Nino thinks, one that will go into his fond memory of tonight. But, no dessert. Absolutely. “I'm good. Don't you want to go up and—?

Sho smiles once again. “I actually enjoy this, sitting here and watching you eat. It might seem ridiculous but it does seem like we’re on a date, does it?”

“Aren’t we?” Nino responds with the first thing that comes into his mind so fast that he wants to take back his reply in an instant. But the look on Sho’s face tells him that he probably has hit the right spot.

“Not everyone is keen on the idea,” Sho says, with a nice blush on his cheeks. ”I'm glad you think that way.”

Nino finds himself liking how the flush is riding up Sho’s cheek. “Well, it is a very fancy hotel to begin with.”

“It’s okay to splurge sometimes, especially if you have good company.”

There’s something more to what’s being said, Nino can easily tell, but he can’t pin it to more than warm approval. It’s still too early into the night for them to begin singing praises, but Nino feels he is also blushing. 

“And that, I really like that already,” Sho says as he makes a gesture pointing at Nino’s face before letting out chuckles. “You’re sure you don't want anything else?”

Nino only smiles in reply. He’s ready for tonight. For all the smooth suaveness Sho brings to the dinner table, he can’t wait to see what awaits them in the bedroom.

*

There aren’t many people around the lobby area since it was quite late. Nino can no longer find Ohno around when he does his last sweep, which means the man has given up and is probably in the middle of stopping Matsujun from coming down himself. He needs to thank Ohno later, properly, for tonight’s favor.

He also finally gets a good impression of Sho’s height and body during the time they are waiting for the elevator, when Sho takes a closer step to him, bumping their arms lightly. Nino sways on his stance, anticipating warmth and more to come, and smiles.

The moment the elevator door opens, Sho lets him enter first, only to push him into the corner with his body. He cages Nino’s body, shielding him from the prying eyes of the security camera, and presses their floor button. 

Nino is out of breath and speechless because of the quick handling, steadying himself by grabbing Sho’s suit lapel. “Sho-san.”

Their eyes meet and when Sho’s hand lands on Nino’s ass, giving it a squeeze for good measure, Nino moans softly. He hears Sho whispering into his ear, “Good boy.”

The voice and the moist puff of breath that comes with it send Nino shivering with anticipation. The night has truly begun now, he shuts his eyes and tries to breath evenly. 

They arrive at their floor and Sho lets him go before stepping out of the elevator and leading them to the room in the corner. The man does splurge after all, Nino thinks, knowing that the room is one of their best service options. 

Sho doesn’t wait at the door and heads straight inside, leaving Nino at the entryway with what he reckons as his last chance to call the night off. Not going to happen, Nino decides. With all the hot stares Sho has been giving him all night, with the soft whispers that send anticipation to his bones, tonight is his night. 

After setting his briefcase on the shoe rack, Nino steps slowly into the front room, overlooking the fancy feature of it. The bedroom is lit softly and Nino finds Sho sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him even more intently. Nino stops and stands still in the middle of the room, waiting for whatever Sho has planned for him—if there's one thing he knows about their service, it is to never go over the head of the clients. He will wait for Sho to tell him what to do.

Sho does nothing for a full minute, letting Nino stand in the middle of the room and sharp anticipation linger in the air. When Sho finally rises slowly from the bed, Nino is in full alert of everything, of anything. Nino watches Sho take off of his suit jacket slowly, revealing a well-fitted white shirt that hugs his torso graciously. The sight should have made his mouth water, but it is Sho’s dark gaze that attracts him.

The man stops in front of Nino, making him tilt his head just a little bit to maintain their eye contact. His breathing is getting irregular, his heart is beating faster, but Nino doesn’t flinch, even when one of Sho’s fingers brushes his cheek.

He swallows hard when Sho’s left hand begins to take a hold of his neck and firmly wraps it. Nino feels Sho’s fingers pressing on his nape and the ball of Sho’s thumb on his throat, under his Adam’s apple, not hard enough to cut circulation but with enough pressure to send Nino’s mind spinning.

Sho’s thumb holds Nino’s chin up, setting his view on Sho’s face—whose eyes turn slightly darker and no longer sparkle with warmth, whose delicious lips curl impatiently. He smiles now that he knows he is getting all of Nino’s attention. “Are you ready?”

It gives him another pleasant shiver but Nino manages to nod.

“Now undress.”

Nino, with his breath already hitching, begins peeling off his suit jacket slowly. Sho’s eyes follow Nino’s awkward movements, still holding Nino’s chin to keep it up. He smiles as Nino’s unbuttoned shirt falls down to the floor. When Sho hums his approval, Nino’s hands fumble with his belt and within seconds, he has his trousers joining his shirt and jacket on the floor.

He only then remembers that he is wearing his lucky boxer today, meaning that Sho is getting a good look of his old light blue underwear that is comfortable but tattered slightly on the waistband. Nino can feel the hot flush spreading on his face—if there’s one thing that could fail him tonight it’s his boxers; a professional companion should wear a fancy one, a black, silky and sexy one. Yet here he is, stripping in front of this gorgeous man and revealing his dumb boxers.

But Sho only chuckles, his other hand sliding to squeeze Nino’s ass through the damn boxers to encourage him. “Cute.”

Getting all the encouragements that he needs—it shouldn’t matter much soon, Nino thinks, he’s going to be naked all night anyway. He continues to quickly drop his boxers, freeing his half-hard dick. He sighs both in relief and confusion when he feels the discarded clothes piling up at his feet. The pressure on his neck tightens a bit and Sho has his eyebrows rising as he waits for Nino to finish undressing. 

His hands go to the front of Sho’s shirt, finding purchase and holding on. Then he quickly swings his weight on the balls of his feet and slides his trousers to join his shirts. Not that he can see where his clothes are going, with his eyes fixed on Sho’s.

“Good boy,” Sho says, with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. He lets his gaze linger on Nino’s naked body and puts his hand around Nino’s waist.

Sho keeps his grip on Nino’s face as he takes a step forward, closing the distance between them. Nino can feel his naked chest against Sho’s shirt, his naked thighs against Sho’s trousers, and his dick against Sho’s clothed crotch. The heat of anticipation begins to spread in him, his chest trembling. 

Sho wets his lips before leaning in to kiss Nino firmly. His hand on Nino’s neck keeps a hold of it while his other hand pulls Nino even closer, leaving no choice for Nino to do anything else but hold on and receive the attention. There are soft licks of tongue, experimenting with each other’s taste, and Nino swallows Sho’s moan gladly.

When Sho pulls away, his eyes are fixed on Nino’s wet, open lips. He gives his order softly. “You are to take a quick shower and then prepare this—” Nino jumps in surprise at the slap on his ass, his body bucking into Sho’s involuntarily. “—for me. You got that?”

The warm pain in his ass slowly seeps through his nerves, sending Nino into a dizzy arousal, and he can only blink as he answers, “Yes. Yes, Sho-san.” 

“Good boy. Now, go.”

*

Nino takes what probably is the quickest shower in his life, mostly because he wants to have more time to prepare himself. After a search in the cabinet, he finds a brand new bottle of lube oil and sets to the task Sho gave him.

He drapes a thick towel over the rim of the washstand before bending himself over it. He props his right leg up, steadying his stance and begins to circle and slide a finger inside. He patiently repeats the movement, slowly loosening himself. 

He finds himself gradually taking shorter breaths, staring at his own reflection in the large mirror. It hasn’t been long since he does this, but Sho wants him to be well prepared. As much as he would hate to give the company a bad name for his, well, unpreparedness, it is much more about his own pleasure. Ohno said that Sho specifically requested for him to take it up the ass all night and hasty preparation is definitely not something on Nino’s plan tonight.

He adds another finger, feeling more pressure before he’s finally moving his fingers in and out more freely. Is he nervous? The question pops into his mind and Nino finds that the answer doesn’t actually settle well with him. He _is_ nervous. Why did he do this in the first place? He asks himself and only comes up with answers that are related to his erection and how good it feels to have his fingers sliding in and out of him right now. Panting, Nino slides in another finger, pressing his forehead on the sink, reveling in the coolness against his forehead and the rhythmic movement of his own fingers. When it feels too much for him, when Nino feels loose and stretched, he doesn’t stop. He adds the fourth finger and doesn’t hold his moan back. He wants himself to stay tight for the first time with Sho—he hopes he’s going to get that hard fuck he has been imagining the whole evening—but he also knows how to be careful.

When he’s done, he opts for not wrapping a towel around his hips—Sho-san is going to see all of him anyway—and pads his way slowly back to the room. He finds Sho still clothed, just with hastily rolled up sleeves, fiddling with his phone by the bed. 

Sho senses his presence and grins in satisfaction at the choice. Nino nods as Sho beckons him to come closer. He stops to stand between Sho’s open legs, his hands hanging down his sides, waiting again for whatever Sho has planned for him.

Sho shifts a bit on the bed, before his voice softly invites Nino. “On my lap.”

And Nino takes the last leap and folds himself to sit on Sho’s lap with ease. With Sho’s arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him close, he takes the initiative to put his hands on Sho’s shoulders and waits for whatever the man requests. They are so close and yet nothing has happened yet.

Sho actually leans forward and sniffs his neck. “Mhmm. You smell good.”

Nino blushes, his hands squeezing Sho’s shoulders as he speaks. “It’s just hotel soap, Sho-san.”

“Still good,” Sho murmurs into Nino’s neck, dragging his teeth and coaxing small moans out of Nino. “Mhmm. What am I going to do to you now, Kazu?”

Somehow Nino feels that’s a truly tricky question that only deserves a generic answer. “Anything you want.”

For the first time that night, Sho laughs. In the proximity, Nino cannot help to swoon over it because Sho laughs heartily and loudly. Sho’s body shakes with the echo of the amusement and Nino really likes it.

“Anything?”

Nino frowns a bit in confusion, but if that’s the game Sho wants to play then they are going to play it. “Anything.”

“I think I can hear something more than just anything in that.” Sho stares at him for a full long minute and Nino tries hard not to squirm under his grip. “Have you read my request, Kazu?”

Here comes the pop quiz, Nino wants to comment, but he smiles and nods. 

Sho’s hands move down to splay across Nino’s lower back before resting on Nino’s ass. With his eyes fixed on Nino’s, he cups one round cheek of his ass and gives it firm squeezes. 

Nino stiffens before squirming under Sho’s grip. 

“Pretty.” Sho smiles at Nino’s gasp and reaction. “Now let me see if this ass is ready. Open your mouth.” 

Nino takes two of Sho’s fingers into his mouth, his eyes flutter close as he licks and closes his lips around them. When Sho doesn’t move them, Nino opens his eyes again to see Sho’s eyebrows rising—oh, right, eyes open, Nino reminds himself. 

“Make them wet. That's all you’re getting now,” Sho says and Nino begins to suck the fingers slowly, coating them with saliva. Another praise comes from Sho, sending more heat to the tip of his ears. “Good.”

Nino swallows hard and lets out a shaky breath when he feels those two fingers pushing in and beginning to rub. He tries to stay still as Sho keeps on moving the fingers in and out, giving him a thorough check. 

“Good.” 

Nino is about to smile when he gasps in surprise as a smack lands noisily on his right butt-cheek. He holds tighter onto Sho’s shoulders because somehow he knows that Sho will land another one. And another one. And Nino is whimpering when Sho finally gives his ass another squeeze at the end, spreading pain deliciously. 

“It will make your ass red and ready for me later,” Sho says as he rubs Nino’s warm backside. “Now go grab that cushion there on the sofa and kneel for me here.” 

Nino sways as he tries to stand and does as he is told. His ass feels warm and loose, he enjoys the excitement that is running down his spine and his neglected cock. He just hopes Sho will fuck him hard later. He walks back to set the cushion on the floor in front of Sho and falls onto his knees. 

Fixing his bare feet to the side of Nino’s both thighs, Sho stands up from the bed and towers over Nino. The fingers of this right hand run through Nino’s hair, giving comforting scratches and time to get used to the closeness. 

While he keeps staring into Sho’s eyes, Nino only allows his eyes to flutter close when he can’t deal with the pleasure any longer. When Sho holds his head to give him orders, Nino is more than ready. 

“Palms down on your thighs. Do not touch yourself,” Sho says and Nino is firm on following the instruction. He only opens his zipper without hesitation, takes out his hard dick, and Nino’s sole focus is on what is being presented in front of him. Even though he knows that his thighs are soon going to be red from his own desperate scratches as he holds himself back not to touch his own aching erection, he is now more than ready.

Sho slaps his cock and smears his precome over Nino’s cheek, nose, and chin before he is satisfied with how Nino's opening his mouth and letting his tongue out to chase Sho. 

Sho starts slowly as he lets Nino lick and work his way around the head. He then pushes in slowly, building the rhythm unhurriedly Nino’s mouth accepts and accepts and this is heaven for him and he chokes and keeps on going.

When they have built a good rhythm, Nino’s mouth is open and willing, sucking while he whimpers around Sho’s cock, letting Sho hold his head still while his tongue flat taking Sho’s thrusts. When Sho says ‘Good boy’, a groan from Sho makes Nino’s throat tighten. And Sho lets himself come, buried to the hilt down Nino’s working throat. Nino has to swallow, can’t do anything else, and only realizes later that he has already swallowed most of Sho’s come. Sho keeps his cock inside Nino’s mouth until he cannot handle it any longer. He sits down before dropping onto the bed with a satisfied moan.

Nino is left sitting on the cushion as he waits, trembling from the intensity. Now that he doesn’t have to look into Sho’s eyes, he lowers his gaze to see his glistening, neglected, rigid cock. His fingers are clutching his skin and his own nails have marred his pale thighs with red scratches. His breaks into cold sweat and lost his focus on Sho as he pants raggedly for air, knowing he can't do anything else, and waits.

“Kazu, come up here.” Sho's right hand appears in front of him and Nino grabs it, clasping it tight like a live-saver, before crawling onto the bed. He finds Sho with a satisfied smile, lying in the middle of the bed.

“Give me a kiss.”

Nino crawls up to do that. He tries to keep his sensitive cock out of contact with Sho's clothes but that's almost impossible. He hisses when several unintentional frictions send his mind spinning.

“Good.” Sho kisses him deeply and even if Nino is on top there's no doubt who takes charge of the kiss. The warmth of Sho’s palms, rubbing his side and ass, spreads all over his body, steadying Nino once again. He will have to wait for a little longer until Sho is done kissing him.

Sho frames Nino’s face and holds him just above his. They stay like that for a minute; Sho’s watching him and Nino is panting with want openly. 

“I'm going to give you what you want, but first you need to undress me, slowly,” Sho says. “Slowly. Very slowly.”

*

Nino stays on Sho’s lap before reaching down to randomly start with Sho’s shirt button. He doesn’t begin at the top and unbuttons the one near Sho’s stomach first. He moves up to deal with the top three buttons and blushes pleasantly when he meets Sho’s eyes once again.

Sho gives him hums of praises, keeping his hands on Nino, clasping the cheek of his ass, rubbing softly, or giving small pinches just to tease further. When Nino moves to sit by Sho’s side, bending his body to deal with Sho’s belt, a slap lands on his ass. 

He moans and turns to Sho with a question that escaped his mouth before he could stop himself. “Why?” 

“Because I wanted to,” Sho says simply and Nino shudders in pleasure, shutting his eyes as his hands tremble above Sho’s belt. 

Nino has the delight to watch layers of clothes disappearing from Sho’s body, revealing a toned, smooth body that has Nino salivating. If this is not worth the trouble, he doesn’t know what is. When the shirt is discarded, he gives Sho’s chest a kiss only to be rewarded with a gasp. Sho supports himself on his elbow to see Nino bend down and smile. Nino takes the hint and continues giving lavish attention to the smooth chest. Another slap lands on his ass when he licks and sucks one of Sho’s nipples. He moves to the other and receives another slap. 

Slowly, Nino gets Sho’s rhythm, of giving slaps and pinches before moving on to comfort and tease. His body is burning with want, focusing solely on Sho and his body and his touches and his dark desire.

Sho eventually stops Nino, his own breathing erratic and finally showing impatience. He slides his hand to get a hold of Nino’s nape and says, “Get us a condom. I want you back in the middle of the bed on all fours in a minute.”

Nino blinks and scrambles into the bathroom with jelly legs. He finds what he’s looking for and hurriedly walks back to the bedroom. Sho is waiting for him, leaning against the pillow with a praising smile. Nino drops the condom in front of him and then goes on all four, all ready, loose and waiting.

“Good boy,” Sho says, setting his hand on Nino’s back and giving it a long caress. “Face down,” he says and Nino groans into the sheet, still waiting. 

Sho doesn’t delay longer and he moves to kneel between Nino’s spread legs and positions himself. He leans forward to press his chest onto Nino’s back, absorbing Nino’s shudder as he anticipates what Sho is about to do next. 

“Wrap your fingers around yourself. Slowly. Make them tight. But don’t move them, stay like that.” Sho says, emphasizing every word of his orders, his eyes following Nino’s strenuous effort to keep up with it diligently, arranging his body to stay balanced under Sho. “I said, stay still.”

Nino whines, but he doesn’t move his fingers, curled tight around his hard dick. A relief after a long wait, he can feel it pulsating hot in his hand. His eyes flutter close as he swallows hard. Nothing has begun, yet he feels like he’s just a stroke away from completion. 

Sho wraps his fingers around Nino’s throat, not squeezing but tight enough to keep Nino’s head facing to his right. “Now keep those eyes on me,” Sho says, “straight in the eyes.”

Nino pants as he meets Sho’s eyes, dark and fiery. He snaps back into attention and his arms tremble in effort to hold himself and keep his fingers on his cock. His eyes meet Sho and he gasps out a soft moan, begging or wanting, or anything. He feels his own cheeks flushing and manages to breathe out his plea, hoping for some relief he knows will not be granted until Sho wants to. “Please.”

Sho’s expression softens with a satisfied gleam in his eyes. He leans down to capture Nino’s swollen lips in a kiss. With him delaying his own pleasure, with Sho’s mouth devouring him, Nino can think nothing but pure satisfaction that Sho finds himself a good boy. He moans into the kiss as he feels the tip of Sho’s erection on the cleft of his ass. 

“You’ve been so good, Kazu,” Sho breathes against his lips. 

But Nino is on the verge of losing his own control. Plea turns into desperation. _Please_ , he whispers into Sho’s lips. He has never felt this good and they haven’t even started. This moment is precious and he intends to milk it for everything that it’s worth. If it means that he needs to be a good boy and follow every order Sho gives him to the dot, so be it.

“What’s that?”

The prompting sends him into an unexpected stutter, but Nino tries, he tries harder. “Y-yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I want this. I really do.” Nino tries to steady his uneven breath and tries again. “Sho-san, please.”

Sho presses the entire length of his cock into the hole they both have prepped in one smooth push. Nino wails outright, panting heavily with his arms shaking tiredly. Sho rocks his body back and forth slightly to wait for Nino, watching Nino’s expression of pain being washed away with pleasure bit by bit. Silence comes down on them for a while, but there is ragged breathing—one Nino realizes isn’t his, it must be Sho’s - before Sho speaks again. “Good boy.” 

Nino begins to cry out in time with Sho pounding into him. His eyes are dazed as they are locked with Sho’s. His hand is still wrapped around his own weeping cook, unable to do anything but holding on as ordered. 

“Eyes open,” Sho reminds him breathlessly. 

Nino forces his eyes open, not realizing that he has shut them. He continues to moan, high and almost screaming, as Sho renders him senseless with every firm thrust, leaving him with nothing but pulsating hardness in his tight grip and Sho’s hot cock in his ass.

“Come for me, Kazu,” Sho breathes into his lips. Their eyes are so close, Sho’s with a sharp and burning gaze, Nino’s glazed with pleasure. “Come.”

Only then Nino moves his grip to give the long awaited pump on his cock, clenching himself tight and sending Sho to scream with his own pleasure and tighten his grip on Nino’s neck. He feels his orgasm slamming into him in full force and surrenders to the wave of pleasure achingly. Sho comes right after him, with two powerful last thrusts that send them both flat on the bed, a heap of messy and breathless sweaty and sated bodies.

“Kazu,” Sho says weakly, his lips trembling as he peppers Nino’s face with light pecks.

His name endearingly coming out of Sho’s mouth at that moment is the most beautiful thing Nino has ever heard, and he closes his eyes and mutters a soft, “Yes.”

*

Warm breath tickles his nape and Nino curls further into sleep. Warm hands rub his stomach and he feels naked skin pressing into the curve of his back. Warm and wet lips drop kisses on his neck and shoulder before the tip of a cold nose is buried comfortably in the back of his head.

Nino wants to burrow on this bubble forever, feeling enclosed and warm within these strong arms. His legs stretch awkwardly as one of Sho’s legs flings dangerously and pins him against the bed firmly. He hears a soft murmur. “You still smell good in the morning.”

A laugh threatens to burst out of his chest but Nino can only manage a few small and low, feeble chuckles. He is pretty sure that he is smelly and in desperate need of a shower and that Sho is only trying to get a bonus in the morning. Not that he minds. He really doesn’t; if only he could tell his body to ignore the drowsiness and fatigue, he would probably be able to give one last blowjob. But Sho doesn’t move or ask for more than Nino being warm and pinned onto the bed by his weight. They just stay like that for a few minutes, with Sho dropping soft kisses randomly on his nape.

Nino is already drifting back into a light sleep when he feels Sho finally makes a move behind him. At the last kiss just below his jaw, Nino whines over the loss of Sho’s warmth. He hears a soft chuckle and later the sound of a shower running.

Nino sighs as he smiles against his pillow. He will never forget last night and for whatever it is going to cost him, it was definitely worth it. The feeling of pleasant soreness and warm dull ache in his ass is definitely worth every repercussion he’s going to face. Along with the happiness, the realization that this night will not happen again sinks in. Fine, Nino tries to tell himself, it’s completely fine. He will definitely miss Sho and they will not meet again. He has taken the opportunity to share the night with a gorgeous stranger. He has selfishly thought of his own physical pleasure last night. All in all, it’s done and he will not have any regret. 

Nino winces as he tries to roll over, the muscle pain already making itself known. Okay, probably just a little bit of regret, but that’d be over in a few days. Still, he will never, ever, forget last night.

Sho flops himself onto bed playfully, shaking the entire warm blanket and Nino within it. 

Nino opens his eyes and meets Sho’s sleepy and tired grin. Sho’s already dressed in last night’s shirt, sans the jacket. His hair is not properly dried, a few strands stick out messily, and Nino wants to tousle the floppy mop. Instead he only croaks a soft, “What?”

With one finger, Sho pokes Nino’s warm cheek. “Walk me to the door, please.”

Nino, along with the entire aching cells of his body, groans petulantly. 

When he hears that Sho only chuckles and his fingers keep on poking him, Nino swings his right hand to land a punch. He’s definitely missed by a mile because the next thing he hears is a laugh. “One last service. I think I do deserve a bonus of some sort for last night.” 

Grunting and whining, Nino struggles to sit up, pushing away the comfortable blankets to meet the morning cold and Sho’s request. If it weren’t for the man, Nino would never leave the warm bed but he still deliberately shows reluctance while giving the one last service. 

Taking Sho’s waiting hand, Nino manages to stand up wobbly and purses his lips. “You smell good,” Nino says sulkily, repeating what Sho said last night and simply because Sho _does_ smell good. 

The other man only laughs and pulls Nino’s hand to walk toward the door. “Come on. You can go back to bed when I’m gone.”

At the entryway, Sho lets go his hold of Nino’s hand to put on his jacket while Nino leans against the wall to watch. Once again they stand facing each other, with fully clothed against completely naked—and Nino likes this, but this is the last time he’s going to experience this, so he will do whatever Sho’s asking now and this shall/will be their last memory. 

Sho then steps forward to cage Nino against the wall with his body. Both his hands wrap Nino’s neck with his thumbs pressing Nino’s chin to tilt it up. Nino barely holds on, still savoring the dizzy sensation of his naked skin rubbing against Sho’s clothes, when Sho swoops down and swallows Nino’s gasp with a hard kiss.

Nino melts into the embrace, welcoming Sho’s passionate kiss eagerly. He sighs as Sho uses his tongue to coax moans from him. He lets out a low whine when he feels the scrape of Sho’s teeth against his lips. He tastes mint and hot breath, as he gives nothing but permission for Sho to keep on kissing him with fervor. 

“Good boy.” Sho pants when he finally runs out of breath, leaning back with a smile to see Nino is equally panting, eyes only fluttering open when Sho praises him. When Sho tilts Nino’s head to the side and continues to kiss him senseless, Nino accepts, surrenders, and lets Sho capture him. When Sho lets go of him, Nino is grateful that he has a wall behind him to steady him. Sho is licking his plush lips contently as he drinks in the sight of Nino’s naked and trembling body. He takes one step back, leaving Nino without another contact. “I’ll see you again, Kazu,” Sho says, dropping one last peck on his chin. He turns to the door and leaves the room without looking back.

Pleasantly dazed, Nino wanted to say that they will not see each other again, that Nino doesn’t take promises, that this is just one night. But he only sinks down to the cold floor and sits there just breathing for a while.

When the cool air begins to hurt his skin, Nino rises to dizzily walk back to the bed. Now that Sho has gone, he realizes that he hasn’t been paying attention to how the room was before—all the fancy furniture and details went unnoticed. 

He grabs a small blanket from the chaise longue, wraps it around him, and begins his search for his phone in his briefcase. Turning the phone on, he is greeted with 47 missed calls, 30 text messages, and 3 emails, from Matsujun and Aiba. Nino rolls his eyes as he scrolls through Matsujun’s email subjects that gradually include more and more swear words. Ignoring the others gladly, he clicks on Aiba’s last message, knowing it will be the mildest.

**Aiba Masaki**  
so you are not answering your phone fine i still  
need to know if you’re still alive dammit nino please  
call me in the morning okay please just please 

He does just that, and Aiba answers on the first ring.

“Nino!” His name is shouted so loud that Nino needs to distant his ear from the speaker for a second. “Are you okay? Where are you? Matsujun has been— Nino? Oh my god! Please tell me you’re okay?”

“I’m okay,” Nino says, finding his throat raw and being quite satisfied with it. “But could you pick me up? I don’t think I’m able to go home on my own.”

“Oh my god! Are you hurt?” Aiba is still screaming into the receiver. “But you said you’re okay! What happened? Did something bad happen? What did he do to you?”

“I’m okay, Aiba-chan. He did nothing but fuck me good. I just need a free ride home,” Nino says calmly. “Can you just please? Please don’t make me call Matsujun. He’d kill me without a fair chance for me to explain.” 

“Okay. Fuck you good? Oh my god! Okay, I’m on my way. Plaza Hotel, right? Which room?”

“1281.”

“I’m on my way.” There’s a thump followed by a small ‘ouch’ before Aiba’s voice comes back to the receiver. “Just, just stay there, okay. Stay. I’m on my way.”

“Aiba-chan,” Nino says in a hoarse drawl. “I’ve been thoroughly fucked, taking it up in the ass all night. I’m not going anywhere.” He then sighs with contentment and hangs up first.

*

Unlike Aiba who insisted that he should stay over at Nino’s and pamper him all through the weekend, come Monday morning, Matsujun is, to put it mildly, raving mad.

Nino arrives at the office nearly half an hour before working hour start. He rearranges his pending folders, lines up the documents they need for the afternoon meeting, and writes a few email drafts. He has been telling himself that he is not going to be nervous and Matsujun is going to be extremely furious—with the possibility of him being fired at the end of the day still looming, Nino will never know until it happens.

He doesn’t realize how nervous he is until he shakes his head and finds himself staring at the coffee machine, watching it as it drips Matsujun’s favorite brew. 

So what if he’s going to be fired by the end of the day, he asks himself. He had this thought on Friday night already. He had this on his list when he decided that he was going to spend the night with Sho. And he has been reminded by Aiba (and Ohno) over and over again throughout the weekend. He perhaps needs to start browsing some job ads and start looking for a possible opening by the afternoon. 

He glances at the clock, watching the hands line up to 10 AM. He hears the murmurs of the staff outside greeting Matsujun. Here it comes, he says to himself, steeling for whatever comes. He pours a generous amount of coffee into Matsujun’s fancy mug, inhaling the heavenly scent—he doesn’t feel like stealing a sip or two like usual, being too nervous, and walks out the small office kitchen to head to Matsujun’s office to face his fate.

He closes the door behind him and turns to see that Matsujun is already standing in front of his desk, waiting for him, gesturing to the coffee cup with a frown. “Give me that.”

Nino steps forward to hand Matsujun his coffee, before only taking a step back to stay close. Matsujun finishes his first sips. He then holds the coffee cup with both hands and starts to stare daggers into Nino. Nino takes a deep breath and steels himself for whatever’s coming. It would be better to have this all settled once and for all. If he needs to clean his desk, it would be better if he starts in the morning. If he will be fired in the morning, it would be better to start drinking his sorrow right away in the afternoon.

Matsujun finally breaks the silence, his head shaking softly as he says, “The fuck were you thinking, Nino? The fuck.” 

Spoken in such a soft and tender tone doesn’t make the question less nerve wrecking. Nino can only nod his admission of guilt. For all that had been fucked and done, he has no other excuses left. He had fucked and done it. There.

Matsujun takes another sip. “What time did you get to the office today?”

“Huh?” Nino blinks. He doesn’t expect small talk—he had thought Matsujun would just go straight to the problem at hand as usual. “Ah. A bit after 9.”

“Have you written your resignation letter?” Matsujun takes another small sip.

“I've not,” Nino answers, head down to see his fingers are twisted into knots. Should he? Should he just write it? He doesn’t even plan on quitting. He has a thought that Matsujun will just kick him out of the office and that will be it. He looks up and Matsujun is still staring at him.

“I see,” Matsujun says. “I guess we need to devise something else to redeem your fucking reckless and fucking self-centered actions then.”

“Matsujun.” Panic is rising in him and Nino begins to let out his practiced apology. “I do realize that this was, to use your words, reckless and self-centered and I deeply apologize. All that I can say—” 

“Save it.” Matsujun waves his hand dismissively. When Nino tries to open his mouth and continue, he raises his hand in warning and that silences Nino effectively. “You still have your miserable job, meaning you still need to deal with me.”

Nino lets out a sigh of relief, but Matsujun clears his throat to get his attention.

“I’m not done. I’m not that nice, Nino. And this is not a company that lets its employees, even its best employee, get away with something like that,” Matsujun continues. “You are to pay a service fee for an overnight session. I’ve made a memo to Finance to have the amount deducted from your next six months salary.”

“What?”

“You are mistaken if you think you’re getting laid for free in this company.”

“But Sho-san must have paid for the session. I was the sex companion.”

“That’s bullshit and no need to give me that sad look of yours. This is all your own doing.” 

Realization slowly sinks in and the real hurting starts to spread when Nino thinks of all the money that he is going to lose. “But, Oh-chan didn’t do anything.”

“On the contrary. He had to endure my shouting at him all night. He and Aiba have kept me from launching a troop to save your spanking ass. And you’re still not fired. That’s all Ohno’s doing. You should thank him. Oh, I know. Better yet, you should pay him.”

"What?"

“How about if we cut a few more thousands of yen from you to pay for Ohno’s service? When was the last time he received a bonus? Remind me to check and deal with that later, will you?” 

The switch between Matsujun scolding him for his action and Matsujun giving him instructions to note and deal with later, like business as usual, baffles Nino even more. “What?”

“You look so pained.” Matsujun chuckles lightly, setting his mug aside and, with much more ease, sits on the edge of his desk. “Ah, I feel so much better now.”

Nino hasn’t expected this at all. He tries again, because six months of salary cut is just too much. “You know, it’s probably me who should get paid. I was the one who provided the service.”

Matsujun is ready for any protest, as he answers swiftly. “No. What happened Friday night was basically you having your request fulfilled. This Sho-san might not be aware that _he_ has provided you a service but you are still paying the company, just like any other client. Full price. Tax included.” 

Nino winces at every emphasis. So this is how Matsujun plans to punish him for his action—Nino has to mentally applaud him, as this idea is brilliant because it probably hurts more than just being fired. 

“Wait for a few months, I’m sure it will hurt more,” Matsujun says with a smile. 

Nino nods, considering himself brave and thoroughly reprimanded. 

“And now that you finally got laid, I want filthy details,” Matsujun says. His smile is playful now. Just when Nino thinks it can’t get any worse, it definitely can. 

“Oh my god. You’re saying that? As my boss?”

“I have been holding myself back to not go into great length in this matter,” Matsujun says with a sigh. “But here we go. What you did was totally unacceptable. I don’t think anyone has ever pulled off this kind of stupidity in the history of the prostitution business ever. But there you were, doing it anyway. And for what? Money? I don’t think so. Physical pleasure? Maybe. Which reminds me that I’m going to check this Sho-san’s profile once again. So, maybe by providing me with some filthy details, I could understand the reason of this stupid act and I could deal better with this. Plus, Aiba and Ohno need to be entertained as well as compensated for their assistance throughout the week.”

Matsujun reaches for his warm coffee and shrugs. “If you weren’t so good at your job, if you didn’t hold one too many company secrets, if you didn’t know how I take my coffee, I would punch you in the face, axe you, and boot you out of this office under in ten minutes. Instead here we are.”

“I’m very grateful I’m worth the consideration then,” Nino says as he bows with sincere gratitude.

“Still, what you did was extremely stupid and dangerous.” Matsujun’s gaze softens and suddenly full of care. “I couldn’t fathom how you would— If you had gotten the wrong person, if you had read the wrong signs and things didn’t go as you thought it would have gone—Nino, aside from me, you of all people in the company should know this.”

Nino nods with all the regret and apology he can muster.

“Details can wait till dinner tonight. Everyone will be there. Now, tell me one thing. What made you do what you did? Was it so urgent that it justifies this mess?”

It would be easy for Nino to come up with some silly reason. He can make it as convincing as possible so that Matsujun will not prod further, and all he needs to do is prepare for what’s going to be in store for him tonight. But Nino somehow needs to tell Matsujun the truth. For all the trouble he caused, at least, he owes the man, the company, his boss, and his dear friend that much. 

“He made my heart flutter, from the very first moment.” 

Nino expects Matsujun to laugh, falling to the floor with amusement, but instead Matsujun steps closer, holds his cheek with care and holds their gaze. “Oh my god,” he whispers, “you are falling for him bad, right?”

Nino can only squirm under the gaze, feeling the heat reddening his face. “Are you going to let me go if I say yes?”

“I’m happy for you then.” Matsujun pecks his cheek before letting him go and smiles widely. “We will need to discuss what to do for you to come clean with him. Let’s do that tonight. Aiba and Ohno could help you, but—“

Nino covers his face with his palms as Matsujun begins to plot their dinner plan out loud—just another punishment for his action, Nino reminds himself. He takes a seat on the chair across Matsujun’s desk as they begin their morning managerial briefing. He flinches as his not-yet-faded bruises make themselves known, before hiding his smile; this is going to be a long day and he is going to lose a lot of money, but Sho-san was worth all the trouble.

*

By surviving the nightmare of the interrogation-slash-dinner-party, Nino also survives Matsujun who unexpectedly teams up with Aiba and his intense filthy detail digging. He even manages to bow his apology to Ohno and at the end receives a ‘just-between-us-friends’ discount so that he doesn’t need to pay Ohno’s service like Matsujun instructed.

By the next week, his life is back to routine and he is handling potential clients’ data and sorting and assigning requests. Matsujun has been working on a new service plan—the still unnamed quickie delivery app—and happily leaves the details for the financial proposal to Nino.

Yet after reality sunk in, he finds himself losing courage and ends up with one too many silly and ridiculous options; especially after Matsujun’s lengthy advice about ‘no it’s not acceptable to have such a first encounter and hope for more than what already is’.

During lunchtime that weekend, Aiba manages to talk Nino into leaving his excuses of spending a quiet day at home and takes him to a batting center. After a few rounds of workout, they settle in the nearby coffee shop for drinks.

Nino sips his hot coffee lazily. “Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere? This is not your weekend off, right?” 

“I have an appointment at midnight. A regular. It should be the usual,” Aiba says. “And I wanted to talk to you outside the office. About the plan.”

“What plan?”

“If you tell me that you’re going to let it all go for one night, I’m going to laugh in your face because that’s just a lie. I know you, Nino, and you wouldn’t do this stunt in the first place if you didn’t like him so much. Your quick brain must have thought or begun thinking of something. There must be a plan.”

“Is there?”

“Nino,” Aiba says, “if you still don’t have one right now, I am going to make you one. You wouldn’t want that, right?”

Nino rolls his eyes. “Your plan will involve a limousine and lots of roses. No, thanks. I am already absolutely broke, thanks to Matsujun’s sanction. I can barely afford anything now.”

“You know I’ll lend you some money anyway. Soft loan, as soft as possible.”

“No. And just in case you're forgetting, I'm the whore here. So it should be Sho-san wooing me with a limo and roses.”

“He simply doesn't know where you live.”

Nino chuckles. “True.”

“But you know where he works. And if you haven't found out, haven’t hacked into his request and client background check file, I’ll eat Matsujun’s hat gladly. It won’t take you more than a few minutes.”

Nino stays silent for a minute, pursing his lips as he thinks of his complaints for Aiba. “I’m beginning to think that I should have called Oh-chan this morning.”

“You cannot stop me anyway. I’m supporting you 120 percent.” Aiba leans closer to whisper. “After all I am the sole witness of how blissfully glowing you were that morning, Nino. I’ve never seen you smile like that. You definitely want this man, or at least he is worth trying, don’t you think?”

Nino casts him an annoyed glare but Aiba only smiles, not wavering because of Nino’s excuse. After they finish their coffee, Aiba offers him another round at the batting center but Nino insists Aiba drives him home instead.

 

“What the fuck am I going to do with you?“ Matsujun, even with his reluctant support, decides to scold Nino once again, holding him off before lunch break for a confirmation. “Another breach of company rules so soon? At this rate we're going to get complaints from our clients for not protecting their identity.” 

“I was just looking for Sho-san.” Nino doesn’t say that he has already got the basics last week. He is so angry mostly with himself for tripping Matsujun’s alarm this morning. Even with his extra precaution, he must admit that it was sloppily done.

“I truly hope that is the truth,” Matsujun says. “If there was another -san, we would not have this discussion because in addition of the money you owe me for Ohno’s service fee, you would also be dead fired.”

Nino nods to hide that he’s rolling his eyes. 

“I’ll consider it once again, though. If your Sho-san hadn’t asked for you again last week, I would have thought that all this mess is your imagination.”

“What? He did? Why didn’t it show up on my— I mean…”

“Save it,” Matsujun cuts him off with a wave of his hand. “I’m still your boss and know how to deal with things myself. I have flagged his request to be routed to my personal folder. I had a feeling that this would happen.”

Nino blinks, his mouth open at the surprising turn of events. “Matsujun— I— Thank you. ”

“Ask Aiba or Ohno to accompany you shopping for new clothes, will you? At least you are going to have a good advisor or a kind supporter,” Matsujun says with a sigh. “You need to at least look decent when you meet this Sho-san of yours.”

*

Nervously, Nino sits in the corner of a small two-seater sofa in the vast waiting room. He takes a glance around the comfortable and warm room inside the headquarters of one of the best IT companies in Japan and wrings his fingers in his lap as he waits.

The search wasn’t easy but Nino is very good with background checking and it was only a matter of time before he found Sho. Since Sho hadn’t actually listed his full name, Nino had to begin with his credit card information, before going through several company public profiles and finding Sho’s profile blinking softly on his office computer screen: Sakurai Sho, 33, First Assistant of the Chief Operations Officer. 

When he told Ohno that he was beginning to consider that meeting Sho-san is not a good idea, Ohno only raised his eyebrows and posed the question. “Really? You’ve only considered that now?”

Nino would have cancelled the whole plan if Ohno hadn’t snorted mockingly at his face and said, “I thought you said you’d take him. I thought he was worth all the trouble.” Ohno didn’t said anything else after that but Nino was fuming with indignation that he decided he could at least see this through to the end and not lose his face to Ohno.

He has timed his visit just half an hour prior to lunchtime with an ulterior motive. All the fantasies he after that night, had consisted of Sho and his voice, the feel of his hand touching Nino all over, and his unforgettable lips. He would catch Sho by surprise by showing up unannounced in the man’s office. They would argue but Nino would sneakily lock the door, boldly press his body into Sho and begin to beg. With his mouth, his hands, and ass; in order of Sho’s preference.

Sho would still be upset and angry but he would allow Nino to go down on his knees, grab his hair and start exercising control, before using Nino’s mouth to get off. Afterward, Nino would be panting breathlessly, his hard dick untouched, and Sho would make him wait because he hadn’t been a good boy but he would be and he would tell Sho just that, unfiltered and unashamed because he has been wanting this for—

The sound of footsteps approaching the room shakes Nino out of his thoughts. He straightens in his seat and readies himself. It’s soon going to be time to make good use of his practiced speech.

The door opens, and Nino jumps to his feet. Sho enters with his assistant and his eyes meet Nino’s for a silent minute, flashes of surprise and doubt aimed straight at Nino. He then turns and mutters something to his assistant before she nods and closes the door behind her as she leaves the room. Sho turns his attention back to face Nino, walking toward him slowly, his body rigid with disbelief and suspicion. “Ninomiya Kazunari-san, you said?”

Nino nods weakly before he answers, “Yes.”

“What do you want from me, _Ninomiya Kazunari_ -san?”

The emphasis of his full name coming out of Sho’s mouth sounds so foreign that Nino feels a painful stab in his chest. The cold eyes are making it even worse. Nino assumed he’d have to deal with reproach, surprise, or even nervousness. But he certainly did not expect the hint of anger from the man he has been dreaming of for almost a month.

“I—I was just—“ Nino feels his throat tighten. “I just have—” 

Sho raises his eyebrows impatiently as he stares down at Nino with reservation.

“I tried to find you and—“

“You found me. Congratulation,” Sho cuts him coldly. “Now I only will ask you one more time. What do you want?”

Nino’s mouth is hanging open in the futile attempt to either breathe or answer Sho’s question. This is completely out of his prediction, of his dream, of his wishful thinking, and he doesn't have anything else left on his mind to say. “I just wanted to—“

“Ask for more money?” Sho’s tone has never sounded harsher but it only turns into sharp ice after he catches Nino’s surprised gasp, mistaking it for an indication of hitting a point. “Is that why you’re here? I’m confident that you are fully aware that you’ve breached confidentiality. I do not tolerate this.”

“No,” Nino says, a few seconds later. With his heart dropping to the floor, he can only respond weakly. “No. That’s not—“

Sho doesn’t seem to want to hear any explanation. “Now, could I ask you to leave these premises without causing an unnecessary stir?”

Nino wants to sink to his knees and cry. Nino wants to close their distance and just cling to Sho until the man listens to his story. Nino also wants to leave the building, to never meet Sho again, and to wallow in self-pity pathetically for the rest of his life. “Okay.”

Sho is still eyeing Nino coldly as he starts walking to the door. No proper goodbye, Nino thinks, this is how things will end and there is nothing he can do about it. He lowers his head and walks to the door in a wave of despair and utter defeat.

He stops at the door, hesitating for a split second, because he needs some closure, he needs to say goodbye to one of the best things in his life. He takes a deep breath and says the last thing he expected to say today. “Goodbye, Sho-san.”

In a daze, he walks out of the office building, goes straight to the station, and only realizes that he has taken the wrong turn at some point and arrives in front of their hotel in confusion. Nino feels drained and tired and wants nothing but to stop walking. In the small park in front of the large plaza, he finds a small bench and finally sits down. He looks at the tall building in front of him, mocking him with all the luxury and imposing all the precious memory on him. 

Ten minutes later, he is still looking up to face the tall building in front of him. Sunlight falls gently on his face, tears stream down, as he is weeping over the loss. He doesn’t know it would hurt so much until it happened.

*

The worst part is that Nino understands why it happened. He admits that what he did was inappropriate at any level and Sho had every right to kick him out of his office. He would have done the same. Or would he? He promises himself to give Sho a chance—if ever.

Aside from his thoughts, Nino clams up completely, ignoring Aiba’s straightforward questions on how things went with Sho and Ohno’s subtle attempt of taking him out for drinks one night. Matsujun on the other hand doesn't say anything—probably knowing Sho’s rejection is punishment enough and they could let the matter go at that—and somehow Nino is grateful for that. At least he can bury himself in work, safe from caring friends, and wallow self-pity for a little longer.

Almost a month has passed and Nino is still shaky at some points. He welcomes tax month with open arms, more than enough reason to bury himself in endless work. 

Not everything has worked smoothly since the early morning. Nino has to push through a few incomplete background checks. He mutes pings of incoming emails, most of them are not urgent after all, and focuses on the more important cash flow spreadsheet that is due in the afternoon. 

He ignores the sound of his door opening and what comes after that. “Nino, do you have a minute now?”

He doesn’t even look up at Matsujun’s question. The man would have to wait until he’s done with this particular calculation problem. “No.”

“Fine. We are going to wait until you do, then.”

Nino ignores the noise Matsujun produces while trying to drag a chair from the side of his office and the silence that follows. He frowns at the excel file AA row because the total sum does not match his initial calculation so there must be something wrong on the previous spreadsheet and if he could just check that first before—

We?

“I apologize for disturbing you in the middle of your work—”

Nino freezes in front of his screen. All thoughts about numbers and lines and columns fly out his cramped office window in an instant. The tone, the deep voice, and something he can’t place, stop him. Damn it, can’t this man, or the image he has of him, just disappear from his life? 

He turns and sees Sho standing next to Matsujun. The man looks just like the last time Nino saw him, in his neat business suit. Is this just another figment of his imagination? Has he stared too long at his screen? He makes a sudden swift on his chair to jump to his feet, knocking his knees on his desk on the way. When the dull pain spreads, Nino sways his stance. “What—?”

“—but I have to say this office is so small and cramped,” Sho continues, his tone light and careful, his eyes watching Nino’s with open interest, eyes steady on Nino’s fidgeting body. “Thank you, Matsumoto-san. You’ve been very generous.”

“As have you. It was an honor to provide you with our finest service,” Matsujun says, understanding the subtle dismissal. He bows courteously to both of them and turns to leave the office. “I wish you both the best.”

When the door is closed and Sho is still standing in the middle of his office, Nino has no other option but to cover his face with his hands. This can’t be happening. 

“Kazu.”

Oh, this is truly happening and Sho is in his office now and he will have to do something about this—and anyone should be banned from using his given name and calling him in the same tone Sho used to call him in the bedroom because it spreads pleasant thrills in him.

“I owe you serious apologies,” Sho says. “If you could spare a few minutes to hear me out, I’d be most grateful.”

“What?” Nino stutters again. He should get a hold of himself but it is difficult, too sudden. He isn’t at all prepared for this. But Sho keeps silent patiently for a few minutes as what Nino quickly realizes as the way he is giving Nino enough time to regain his composure. 

Nino finally says, “How did you get here?“

“Matsumoto-san contacted me earlier this week. He politely requested for a meeting to discuss the company compensation for, what he said, a substandard service.”

“What?”

“I believe he only phrased it that way to get me into the meeting. I was very annoyed by your surprise visit and thought that I could file an official complaint with the boss of the company. That was my plan.”

Nino doesn’t say a word and walks to the front of his desk, to meet Sho in the middle of his room. He stops in front of Sho, ignoring the startled look on his face, and bows his apology. “The company has nothing to do with my action. It was my own selfish action and for that, I sincerely apologize.”

“No. No. You have nothing to apologize for,” Sho says hurriedly. His hands touch Nino’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Raise your head. Come on. I’m the one who should apologize here.”

Nino raises his head and meets Sho’s serious eyes. They are standing within reach of each other now and Sho takes the final step to close their distance. 

Sho begins, “Matsumoto-san made a very good case for you and I had to admit at the end of our conversation that I was, in lack of a better word, so fucking stupid.”

Nino’s lips forms a small smile.

“I really like you,” Sho says with an even more serious tone, taking a step closer. “That night was definitely unforgettable in so many ways. That was why I asked for you again. But I’ve been told that you weren't available so I thought I should just wait and bide my time.”

Nino does nothing but stare at Sho with disbelief.

“But you showed up out of the blue. I was not ready and you looked so nervous that day in that room and I was so ridiculously angry at first. The thought of you having some other agenda snuck into my mind. It was in the middle of a hectic workday and I wasn’t able to think of anything else than lashed out at you and so I asked you to leave immediately,” Sho says with hints of plain sadness. “It was completely stupid of me. I should have listened to you. I should have done anything but sending you away. I should have given you a chance. But I didn't.”

Nino waits as he sees that Sho’s still trying to find more words.

“Thank you for listening to me,” Sho finally says with a sigh, “for not sending me away—“

“Sho-san.” Nino tries to stop him, because it’s more than enough. He also needs to apologize for his lies in the beginning of this mess, for taking pleasure from Sho, for his own selfish act to visit Sho, and now this.

“—and for giving me a chance, one I don’t deserve, to explain all this. I am very grateful.”

“Sho-san,” Nino repeats louder, tugging the sleeve of Sho’s suit to get him to notice. “I don’t know how much Matsujun has shared with you about things, but I am equally responsible for this mess.“

Sho stares at Nino with a fond smile on his lips. “He told me that you said I made your heart flutter from the very first moment.” 

“Dammit,” Nino swears loudly, feeling his cheeks blushing. “I’m going to poison his precious morning coffee.”

Sho chuckles lightly and Nino raises his gaze to meet his eyes. Now that it is all out of their way, now that they are standing so close to each other, now that they are together—aren’t they?

Sho also picks up the change of mood, sensing that the worst has passed, and says, “I also have another suggestion in mind.”

Nino raises his eyebrows in question. 

“I am not asking for a relationship. I don't want that now,” Sho says carefully. “I was hoping we could find the time and a place for overnight sex or something more in the near future. Only if you are willing, Kazu.”

His name endearingly coming out of Sho’s mouth at that moment is still the most beautiful thing Nino has ever heard. How the sound itself brings the pleasant flutters running through him once again. He wants to keep hearing it so he needs to ask. “Only overnight sex?”

“ _Or_ something more,” Sho says. “More like, something more. But we can start with overnight sex. No hurry. But I probably want something more. In the near future.”

Nino holds his smile, stares straight into Sho’s eyes, catching the man’s grin. He takes a step forward, closing their distance, and says with as much clarity and confidence as he can muster, “Yes, Sho-san.” 

“Good boy,” Sho whispers against his lips, his arms wrapped around Nino’s waist, pulling him closer and leaning in for a kiss.

.


End file.
